


The Magic Voice

by Queen_Anarchy



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Gen, a normal day for the aquabats, adventure fic guys!, except maybe rick and quera, just a general adventure, no ships!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Anarchy/pseuds/Queen_Anarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a regular day for The Aquabats, when suddenly McBc gets jealous of the other 'Bats abilities, so off they go to go find a magic lady to give the Commander powers.... maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic Voice

Somewhere In a Music Store!

“Be careful with that bass Crash, we don’t wanna pay for anything that we don’t wanna buy!”

“I’ll be careful Commander, I swear!” Crash threw his hand in the air, smacking Eaglebones in the face.

“Watch it Crash! I’m trying to pick out some new strings!” He picked up some curly metallic strings and frowned “These aren’t good enough for my laser guitar.”  
Commander scoffed and leaned against the drums Ricky was sitting at, “Just pick some Bones, it’s not like it matters.”

Eaglebones looked up at Commander and snapped “Yes it does! My laser guitar only works with the best strings!” He put the strings back down where he got them “I should just get some from the sun spirit.”

Commander snorted and nudged Crash’s arm “Sun spirit.” He looked over to Jimmy who was quietly pressing buttons on a powder blue Keyboard. 

“Make haste picking instruments men, we don’t have time to do this all day!”

Jimmy looked up and frowned “What else do we have today?”

Commander stood up straight and looked around, “Uh, we have to practice songs…?” he shrugged and turned to look at some microphones.

Ricky grabbed some black drumsticks and hit the cymbal “But Commander, we only practice on Saturdays! Today is Wednesday!”

“Well it’s Saturday now because I say so.” 

Jimmy crossed his arms “Commander if you want us to sound great at shows and during recording and practice then we need good instruments to play with.” He looked back down and went on pressing buttons.

“Well I don’t even have an instrument and I sound fine.”

Eaglebones scowled at The Commander, “You’re the singer, you don’t need an instrument.”

“My voice is my Instrument.”

Crash wrinkled his nose and squinted “You can’t get a new voice! You only have the one!”

Commander put his hands on his hips “I could if I wanted to!”

The band laughed and looked around at each other, Eaglebones wiped the tears from his eyes, “No you can’t Commander, I mean, unless somehow you find a magical enchantress or something else equally powerful to change your voice.”

Commander stood up straight and grinned “Well then, we’ll just have to go find a magic thing then don’t we?”

Jimmy rolled his eyes and sighed “You’re not gonna find one Commander, there aren’t any ‘magical things’ in California.”

“LIES! AQUABATS! LETS GO!” he quickly ran out of the store and hopped into the Battletram.

Eaglebones put a hand to his hip and looked at his team mates “Here we go again.”


End file.
